Princess of Mobius
by shika-kunfan001
Summary: Koral is a young restless girl that just needs a new story to be told to her; and that is what her mother does. A magical story of a prince that had everything but still feels empty inside. No one understands him. Will he be able to make them understand?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Of Mobius

"But I already heard all those stories, mom." A young light purple hedgehog said. She looked about ten years old and was getting herself comfy in her bed, grabbing her white blanket and pulled it up to her chin. The closer you look you notice that her room was small and brown due to it being made of wood. Her mother, a pink hedgehog, walked up to her bed and sat on the edge. She fixed her white dress that wrinkled itself when she sat down; her emerald eyes looking at her daughter.

"Koral, sweetie. But they are your favorite stories. Snow white and the poisoned apple, sleeping beauty and the fairy godmothers, Cinderella and the mice, the little mermaid and-"

"And Sebastian, the beauty and the beast and the talking kitchen ware. I know them all by heart and that's why I love them. But mommy, I want to know another one." Koral pouted some, her own emerald eyes shining in the light of the candle. The mother laughed some and moved the quills off from her daughter's face,

"Okay, I will tell you a new story." She saw the expression of glee that her daughter had.

"Listen closely and listen well, because not many have heard of this story. This happened not so long ago, but it did happen in a distant land. The forest surrounded the town where many townspeople lived. They were all happy because they were in peace. All was friendly between all the people and the children would play all around. There was no war or fighting and this was all thanks to the king and his family. Their castle that was on the edge of the town; like every castle, it had a tall wall all over it. Things may be peaceful but you could never be too careful. Many adored the castle, from the other end of the town you could see the gleam of the white castle in the sunlight, sparkling in the morning with the dew. When you walk past the gates, you could see the garden and the many plants it had. Everything was green and bright. If you look over to the right, you could see the roses that were all pink and no other color."

"Why were they pink?"

"If you listen closely, you will find soon enough, sweetie. Now, where was I? Oh yes. To the left there were other kinds of flowers, all different in the left while the right was exclusively for the roses. When you walk towards the castle, you start seeing many fountains that were of angels and magical faeries. Then you see the castle up front; tall, white and glorious of course. Two large pillars holding up the white porch, the stairs looking as if no one had walked on them, the doors looking so big that guards open them for you instead of butlers. The inside was as beautiful as the outside; gleaming tiles, windows so tall, the curtains as white as snow, the maids so polite, the butlers so helpful, the guards so protective. This was all owned by King Gregory. He was tall and strong, smart and quick on his feet. He was a green hedgehog and grey eyes, always wearing his crown with a royal red cape. Always beside him was his wife, Queen Aleena, a purple/magenta hedgehog with light green eyes, also wearing there on her head was a crown that was slightly smaller than her husband's and also a royal red cape with a light purple gown with was made of silk . They ruled the kingdom together with the experience of the past. The townspeople loved them and respected them; they haven't seen a better king and queen before them and they anticipated the same with the next generation. The king and queen had four children; three their own and one adopted. There was the youngest, Miles. He was adopted when he was very young by the royal couple, who wanted to help out the orphanage and instantly fell in love with him. He was a yellow, two tailed fox that always were a small crown and a cobalt blue cape. He was very shy and would only talk to his family and some of the butlers. Then there was the youngest and only princess, Sonia. She was a violet hedgehog, always wearing a small crown and beautiful blue gown, and with the skillful hands of the best pianist in the whole kingdom. Ever since she was young, she was taught to play the piano and was top of her class. Her parents are very proud of the talented and etiquette of the young girl. Then there was Manic, the second son. He was a green hedgehog with a small crown and a red vest because he didn't like the cape. He was some of a trouble maker compared to the rest of the family. Unlike the other children, he would rather be outside with the commoners and be around them. Due to this, he was named the townspeople voice; if the people had a concern, Manic was sent to them and he would address the problem. Because of this, many loved Manic and cherished him as their own. And then there was the eldest son, Sonic. A cobalt blue hedgehog with emerald eyes who always wore his crown and royal red cape. His personality made the girls swoon over for him, and all he had to do was walk in front of them. He was very handsome and the girls noticed. Girls wanted him, boys wanted to be him. He was always nice to the young ladies but especially to one. Amy Rose, the daughter of the Duke of State Square and The Duchess of State Square*; a light pink hedgehog with emerald eyes, always wearing her light pink/almost white dress with small rubies on it at the bottom, a red sash as a belt and gloves that were the same color as her dress which was long enough to not show her shoes. The duke and duchess were friends of the king and queen, so naturally the young ones became friends. Over the years, sparks started to fly between the pink and blue hedgehog and they were now having a relationship. Their parents couldn't be any happier; Amy was very smart and respected by the people and beautiful of course and Sonic was the wise, young prince that everyone adored. They knew they would become the new king and queen and would rule the kingdom well. But even with all this, the young prince was somewhat unsatisfied. It felt like something was missing, not an object but more of a sense, a sense that bugged him ever since he was young.

On this day of the story, we follow the young duchess walking towards the young prince's room. She walked up the stairs as her heels tapped with the tiles.

'Good morning, mistress.' A maid said as she walked out of a room, probably done cleaning it.

'Good morning. Do you know if Sonic is awake yet?' Amy asked as she looked towards the end of the hall. There were many pictures on the wall of the passed Kings and Queens. They were all leading up to the expected room.

'The young prince is still in his room, mistress. He had a rough night doing some work.' The maid informed her. Amy walked away after thanking the maid, who lowered her head to her as a sign as respect. She knocked on the door of the last room but there was no answer. She decided to go in either way. As always, the thing that caught her sight was the huge bed that Sonic owned; not even her own bed was that big. She saw the lump under the white covers that seemed to be breathing ever so simply. This made Amy smile, knowing that her future husband was sleeping well. Then beside the bed was the tall window that had dark blue curtains hanging over them. Amy decided to let the sun into the room, which quickly lighten up the room. The lump shifted itself which made Amy giggle. The sun glistened on the nightstand where a candle was left and some few other things. Next to the door was a closet, which was also bigger than Amy's, and then a mirror, which was once again bigger than the young duchess'. She jumped onto the bed as she laughed when she landed on something soft.

'What a beautiful awakening.' Sonic grumbled as he poked his head out from his blankets. When he saw the smiling face of his girlfriend, he smiled to himself and hugged her, pulling her to lie down next to him.

'Good morning.' Amy said as she kissed Sonic's nose, getting the same response from him. He hugged her tighter as they cuddled on his bed.

'I heard you were doing some hard work last night.' Amy asked as she snuggled against the blue fur of Sonic.

'Hm? Oh yes, my father decided to let me have some fencing lessons from him. I never knew my father was that strong.' He blinked some, still not used to the light, as he ran his hand on Amy's back.

'He is the King, young prince.' This made Sonic chuckle some. Sometimes he does forget that they come from a family of royalty. Many people would love the royal life. Not having to do much, only the fancy things of life. Not having to worry of work, the maids and butlers were there. Not having to worry of attacks, the guards were there. But all of that prevented something, something unknown to the prince, something that he yearned to have a little taste of.

'Oh, Sonic. Soon we will get married, once you become eighteen years of age, and we will be so happy to finally live together. The marriage will be big and beautiful and it will have the most beautiful roses.' Amy said with a big smile on her face.

'Pink roses, of course.' He remembered his soon to be wife.

'Of course! Nothing but. We can invite our friends and family. I will invite Rouge and have her by my side. I just hope she doesn't cry, or she will definitely make me cry.' Amy imagined her longtime friend on her wedding day, it would be terrible to see her cry but it would be a sight to see since she rarely cried. Then another thought flew into her mind. This made her sigh and Sonic took notice as he looked down at her.

'If only Rob could come as well.' Rob O'Hedge, the cousin of Amy Rose. They were very close when they were young. They stood out when they played out in the garden, with her pink fur and his teal fur. Once he turned eighteen, not so long ago, he decided to leave the kingdom. He blabbered about becoming King of the legendary Deerwood Forest. Many thought he was crazy but he didn't care. His dreams were in that kingdom and he had his sights on it. Amy had heard many of his crazy plans and dreams that he had about Deerwood Forest, and like the good cousin she was, she listened and nodded. If she knew that he really was going to leave, she probably would have talked his out of it but she didn't see it coming so soon. It has been years since he left, and he hasn't returned yet or heard any news of him. Many think that he has died and Amy is starting to believe them. Upon seeing the sadness on her face, Sonic decided to change the subject.

'Have you seen the new roses blooming?' Roses, that would keep her mind off of him.

'Oh yes! They bloomed not so long ago, their scent was so magical when I came into the garden. And their shade of pink makes the garden look so beautiful.' She looked up at him as she smiled. Of course the roses were beautiful, he made the gardener plant them there because their beauty reminded him of Amy, the rose of his life.

'Oh, Sonic. The future looks so bright for us. I just know it will be so magical. I can't wait for the future.' Amy snuggled up against him as she dreamt of Sonic on the thrown and herself sitting next to him, wearing the crown that the queen was currently owning; oh how much she wished for that day.

'Yeah…the future.' The future. Those two words echoed inside of Sonic's mind. He didn't know why but he dreaded the word, he always did. Ever since he was a child, he had dreaded those two words spoken to him. Why? He thought it was because the future is supposed to be unexpected or a goal to reach, but his future, his future was already planned out ever since he was young. He knew what he was going to do for the rest of his life, and he knew what beauty he would marry. Though Amy and Sonic fell in love when they were pre-teens, their parents had already arranged the marriage. If Sonic would have fallen in love with another, it wouldn't matter, he would end up with Amy anyways. He was going to be king, like it mattered. He was the oldest, and that granted him to be the king. He didn't have to fight another child for it, he didn't have to fight his way to the top, he didn't have to fallen in love with a princess, he just had to be born first.

Then there was the other dreadful feeling of the missing feeling. What was it? He just didn't know. He had felt it since he was young, to be exact, when he saw the guards taking the challenge of the king. His father had defeated all of the knights with ease and he wondered why. He asked his father why he was so strong and his father simply replied, 'Because I wasn't a prince. I had to be a knight, no, the greatest knight. And the king had no brothers or sons, so he trusted me for king. I had to break sweat night and day for this. I had to beat many and slay some. Sleep on the floor of the forest infested with monsters. I had to do many for this crown. Be happy that you are lucky and you don't have to fight for the top. But you still need to practice. Now get ready.' Lucky? Did he really feel lucky? What was that feeling that his father described? Should he worry? That feeling was unknown for him, yet he wanted to grasp it. If only his reach was a little closer. But no, it was very far, very far indeed. That feeling, the sense, the attack that his body gave him. What is it? What could it be? Was his father right? Was he really lucky?

'Amy, have you ever felt like you were missing something?' Sonic looked up at the draping the pillars of his bed had.

'Hm? Of course, but I found it. He was always there; I just needed to open my eyes.' She giggled as she hugged him somewhat tighter. Typical response of a girl, he guessed that females were different from men. Their thoughts weren't only in love, but of their own duties. But does that count as himself? Is the unknown really a duty he had?

'Young prince, you must get up soon. You must address the town soon.' A maid was heard in the other side of the door after she knocked twice. He grumbled some as he stood up and stretched.

'I'll get out then. I shall wait for you with Sonia. Don't go address the people without me.' Amy said as she walked to the door. Seeing the chuckling boy, she ran back, kissed his cheek and then ran out the room."

The mother had stopped upon seeing her young daughter yawning.

"I think that's it for tonight." She informed as she stood up from the bed.

"No, I want to hear more. All you did was put up…um…what did my teacher called it? The…the setting. The setting, mother." Koral protested.

"Yes, but you have school tomorrow. I will continue the story tomorrow, okay?" The mother kissed her daughter's forehead as the daughter pouted.

"Now, go to sleep or I won't tell you anything." She started to walk towards the door with the candle in hand.

"Oh, okay." Koral shifted in the bed and finally gpt comfortable.

"Good night."

"Good night, my rose." The mother said as she walked out, blowing a candle that was on a desk near the door.

**{I believe that was my first chapter. I think it's pretty good. I kinda got the idea from one of my favorite song in the new album on of my favorite bands released. I'm mad though…the radio is broadcasting it…and I know the reason why… Well…I have a challenge for you. Find out the band and the song that inspired me and you get a prize! You might have to read the rest of the story to find out so "echale ojo!" ("keep an eye on it" in Spanish). The title of the story also helps. Don't put up the answer until I finish it okay. You might get help by the stupid media (is actually pissed…might go on a rant later).The asterisk is for State Square Kingdom…I didn't think Stations existed back then (whatever time was that), so I just put up state. So….PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews keep the world go round…do you want to end the cycle of the earth and die from no time lapse? I think not! You need time for memories, you need time for people…and food. You need time to make food.}**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on mom!" Koral said as she ran into her room, jumping onto her bed. Her mother walked behind her, smiling at her daughter's rush.

"Why in such a hurry, darling?" The mother mocked, but the daughter didn't notice.

"You have to tell me the rest of the story. Will Prince Sonic be happy? Will they get married?" Koral asked in aspiration.

"Why don't we find out?" The mother sat down on her daughter's bed.

"Now…where were we?"

"Prince Sonic had to get ready for his speech." Koral's memory was fantastic and it impressed her mother.

"Oh yes." She cleared her throat and her mind as she remembered the story.

"The young duchess Amy walked out of the room, leaving the young prince alone. Sonic sighed as he walked over to his dresser; his princely attire awaiting him as he opened the closet. Today was special, he had to dress his finest. He picked out his special clothes for grand speeches; a blue navy cape with royal red lining at the ends, it shined at the sight of light. His crown at the back of the dresser in a wooden case, to make sure that it is safe. The prince's crown was made up of sapphire jewels that glistened at the sunlight but in the shade they were dark and empty. The prince actually liked the dark jewels and kept looking at it in the shade. He put it on, it looked much better in the shade. He looked at himself, that was all he wears so why worry about it much.

"My young Prince, your family is awaiting you." A maid was heard said and then some few knocks. Sonic goes and opens it and goes outside. He walks all the way to the main hall, at the bottom of the stairs, as his family waits.

"Ah, there is my boy." The King called out, arms open to welcome the prince. His mother is by his side, and Amy beside her. Sonic looks at the scene, they looked so happy and together. Why couldn't he be like that? Why did he have to feel different?

"It's a very special day, my son." The King patted his son's back as he got done and greeted his family.

"You will make your whole kingdom proud," his mother said as she walks up to him and kisses his cheek.

"He already does, my queen." Amy commented, getting pleasing smiles from the royal pair. Sonic forced a smile so no one will expect a change.

"Prince Tails! Please let me heal you!" Everyone turned as they saw a sickly looking Tails runs down the stairs and collapses on Sonic, who luckily caught him, being followed by a wise looking owl.

Tails hugged Sonic with all his might, which wasn't so much. The youngest prince was sick but due to his shyness he didn't want to be treated by the doctor. Sonic looked down to his adopted brother and smiled.

"Little bro, don't be scared of the doctor. He's just trying to help you out. Let him treat you so we can play outside later when you get better. Big boys have to get help sometimes." Sonic tried to console his young brother. Tails looked up, his eyes watering due to fear.

"He's a real cry baby huh mother?" Koral asked in the middle of the story.

"Yes my child, but he has a reason to be. Because he was in an orphanage for such a long time, it made him scared of people since he never really made friends. They were either too scared themselves or being adopted and that didn't help at all." Koral nodded with the explanation. She sat quietly as her mother started to tell the story again.

"As Tails looked up, Sonic smiled down at his brother, everyone else staring in awe. Eventually, he nodded and ran up to the doctor who took him back to his room.

"Well, isn't that our brave brother," Sonic turned to face his sister Sonia, her dress looking much fancier than usual. Next to her was Manic, arms crossed but with a smile over his face.

"Yeah, dude. You sure know how to make people happy." Manic commented.

"Manic, that is not a way to talk. Use your proper grammar," His father was heard saying who Manic just rolled his eyes.

"Now my son, are you ready for your big speech?" The Queen asked before she walked over to front door, which a butler opened, and saw the giant tower that was near the entrance. Yes, the tower that everyone forgets when mentioning the castle. It is a big white tower where the royal family makes their speeches. The whole family, including Amy and some guards, walked toward the tower. Going up some flights of stairs, the family talked about Sonic's debut.

"18 years. 18 years of peace in this kingdom and you get to do the speech, my son."

"And you, the oldest to be born first in this time of peace. Exactly one month after the war ended."

"And one month until he and I become King and Queen."

"Yeah, bro! You're gonna be the top dog."

"Really Manic, use your proper English."

They have arrived to the top, the family overlooking the kingdom. People from all over the kingdom were now squished into the pack of the front of the castle. There were cheers and excitement. The King went up first in his usual attire, his grey eyes overlooking his people.

"My people, it gives me great pride and honor to present you my son in this glorious day of peace. Not only will we celebrate this day but we will celebrate the arrival of a new king soon and a new queen. Now, less talk from me; I present you, your prince, my son, Prince Sonic. "Sonic walks up to get a better view of his future people.

"The people of Knothole, my people of Knothole, it has been a great honor to live in such a peaceful place. 18 years, 18 years of peace in this kingdom who I would love to honor the great people who followed my father in those horrid days. The ones that risked their lives are always with us, the ones that are alive we help with all of our hearts. But today we will celebrate, no, honor this day, those people, this kingdom. By the unity that we have, by the love of each other. It is a great honor to stand before you, a month before I become King."

"No, it is a great honor to have you, young prince!" a villager yelled making others around him cheer. Sonic smiled at them, making them cheer even more.

"It is also an honor to have my future wife by my side, the young Duchess Amy Rose." Amy walked toward the young prince and waved to her future people. The villagers cheered even louder with excitement.

"Let this glorious day begin!" Fireworks began everywhere, people began to dance and sing. The royal family left the tower, with one last wave to the people, and went back to the castle: they have to prepare for the ball.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Sonic sat in the grass of the garden, looking at the pink roses. They were as pretty as ever but Sonic felt odd. He felt odd since he did the speech, no when his father was talking about peace during the way to the tower. He felt like it didn't care much. It all felt odd, more like boring. Peace, the war that his father endured, the war he didn't get to see. He longed to watch the bloodshed of war, the long of the glory to fight in it. He didn't know why but he wanted that, not war but to at least have an intense battle with someone. Not his father, he isn't someone evil, not the guards, they won't dare to hurt him. The wielding of a sword, the feeling of being in danger. That feeling that he knows nothing about, that feeling he longs.

His thoughts were cut off though by a certain bride to be.

"Sonic, don't you just love the sweet color of the roses?" Amy said as she touched the petals of one. Sonic leaned in and kissed his fiancé's cheek as he cut a rose for her.

"It is because they are the color of the most beautiful rose any man knows," He gave her the rose as she blushed and smelled it. They sat on the grass and hugged, talked, kissed, enjoying the sweet moment.

"Oh Sonic, the speech you made was so great. The townspeople loved it, they loved you. The peace of this war that ended. Aren't you glad that you were born after the war?" She asked. This made Sonic think, was he really happy?

"I don't know." He responded and got a confused look from Amy.

"What do you mean you don't know? Of course you are. You don't have to fight in a war or worry about your people. I don't have to worry about you being in danger."

"Wouldn't that make things more exciting?" The two stayed quiet, Sonic awaiting an answer and Amy speechless. They stood there, looking at each other's eyes. Finally, Amy got up and walked away, furious of the question. Sonic stared at his girlfriend storm away. He lied down and closed his eyes; the truth hurts.

"Then what happens?" Koral sat up from her bed, staring at her mother eagerly.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. It is very late and you still have school tomorrow." The mother got up from her seat and walked towards the night stand where the candle stood.

"But," her daughter started but didn't continue, seeing her mother's serious eyes but beautiful smile.

"Tomorrow then mother." She lay on her bed, already comfortable.

"Goodnight my rose," Her mother said as she blew out the candle and left.

**{Hola my sweets! Sorry it took me awhile. Chapters will come faster now though. I promise! I hope you like this chapter…and yeah! So, please review, member or anonymous! I also need some help. Check out the things I need help on in my profile page.}**


	3. Chapter 3

"And then Mimi came and told me I was short but I just laughed and told her I was happy like that so I didn't care." Koral told her mother as they walked to her room.

"That's good. You have to be happy with yourself and never care of the lies that other people tell you." Her mother said as she placed the candle on the nightstand.

"Yeah. So…umm…" Koral started as she got comfy on her bed. Her mother smiled as she sat onto her bed.

"Where did we stop in the story last night, sweetie?" She asked. In an instant, Koral's face ignited with a smile.

"It was when Duchess Amy and Prince Sonic fought about Sonic's feelings." The purple hedgeling said.

"Oh yes, the fight before the ball. Sonic was in his room, now late in the evening. He was looking out his big window, seeing as many guests were now coming to the castle. He sighs as he looks back to his bed wear a new royal cape was neatly placed. He looked over at the cape; a royal red with white out lining that seemed to be stitched with gold thread. He always wondered why his father insisted in getting new capes. He could just wear the same one, it's almost the same anyways. He puts it on, combs his hair slightly, and puts on his crown. He started to walk out and looked over the people that were arriving. Some were laughing pretty loud and others were walking to the back where the party was at.

"Young Prince, your family is waiting for you at the courtyard." A maid said as she approached Sonic. He nodded in response and started to go down the stairs.

"Young Prince! Over here my boy!" An old looking hedgehog walked toward Sonic; it was Amy's father.

"Haha. That speech you told your people this afternoon was stupendous! Very astounding! You moved your people so!" The grey hedgehog said, patting the prince on the back.

"Very marvelous if I can have a word in this." A magenta, female hedgehog said as she followed the two; that was Amy's mother.

"I am here for my people and they deserve the best." Sonic answered to his fiancé's parents who burst into laughter.

"Did you hear that, love? For the people!"

"Oh yes, very humorous." Sonic grumbled under his breath but kept a smile for both.

"I must go now, good bye." Sonic left as fast as he could. Royalty: it hurts your mind. No, your soul. He looked around and noticed all the adult, laughing their lungs out. All of these people, they have no soul. None have the love for their people, only for themselves. Every single one of them. He then noticed his father. His father was not one of them though. No, his father was different. He fought alongside his people in the war; unlike the rest of these cowards that hid in their castles while their people were slaughtered. _Slaughtered. _That word tingles in his thoughts. Why would a word like that make him long for it? Maybe it wasn't the word. Maybe it was the ache of just tasting it. Not slaughter. War? No, not that either. What could be this word that he is longing for be?

"Sir Sonic." He turns around and notices a royal couple and a young one that is probably their son.

"We are the Royal family of the Kingdom of Babylon Garden. I am King Glide, this is my beautiful wife Queen Sky and this is our son Prince Jet." Sonic looked at the royal hawk family. The King was grey, almost white; the queen was orange, and the prince was green.

"It is an honor to be at your presence, young Prince." King Glide said as he lowered his head, the queen doing the same and forcing Jet to do it as well.

"No, no need for that. It is the honor to be at your presence, Babylonian family. Great honor." Sonic lifted Jet's head as the green hawk eyed him.

"Ah. King Glide, you made it." Sonic's father came from behind and greeted them all. While the two monarchs conversed, the two young princes looked at each other. Sonic smirked while Jet eyed him. Sonic motioned him for them to walk and Jet accepted.

"We shall be going. I want to get more acquainted with the young prince." _(A/N: Don't take this as a yaoi, it just came out like that, okay! XD)_ Sonic said as they both stepped away from the chatter of their fathers. They walked in silence for a while until they reached a spot where they could see the whole courtyard.

It was still quiet among the teens as they watched the soulless adults.

"How is your fiancé?" Jet finally talked as he asked the Prince.

"Very fine." Sonic replied even if he thought it was a funny question.

"Why did you ask?" Sonic asked. Jet didn't reply, he just pointed. Sonic followed the finger and noticed it pointed toward Amy, who was at the ball all along, with young prince Shadow from the Ark Kingdom. Sonic's blood boiled as his own bride to be flirted with another hedgehog, mostly because of him. Sonic and Shadow weren't really friends. Ever since they were children, they weren't the best of friends with each other and as they grew up, that "friendship" just got worse.

"Oh, it's just a friend." He replied; he can't show anything towards him.

"Sure. Why are you fighting?" Jet asked. How did this boy know?

"Fighting? Who says we are?" Sonic replied with a smile as he kept looking at Amy and Shadow.

"No offense on my disrespect young prince, but I know a fighting couple with just a glance." Jet replied. Sonic looked at him with a glare, but this did not affect Jet.

"My parents may look happy now but when we get to the castle, it is a different story. I have been with them all of my life and that showed me a lot that not many fourteen year olds should see." Jet explained. Sonic just nodded at his explanation. It made him wonder how much he has seen.

"So, what are you fighting about?" Jet asked again, persistent.

"The reason; the truth?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" Jet asked, looking at the soon to be prince curiously.

"I don't …know." Sonic really didn't know. He didn't even know if the feeling, that longing, he has is true.

"Why not?" Jet asked yet another question.

"Because i don't kn-…" Sonic stopped, should this be something he can talk about to a pre-teen.

"It's okay, I am younger and this will probably be mess up on your ego." Jet said as he shrugged his shoulders. A smile grew on his face as he looked over Sonic's, which seemed shocked. Not only did Jet's statement hurt his ego right then and there, but it was true. He took a deep breath and made a big decision.

"I shall tell you, if only you promise to keep it. I barely know you and you are younger to me, so this is a risk I am taking." He looked over at the hawk who simply nodded.

"Ever since I was a child, I have felt something in me or should I say, not there. I don't know what it is but when I hear about wars and battles, it just makes me wish I was there." _Wish. _That was the main thing that Sonic wanted to say, wish.

"Not wanting to stay at the castle or palace or whatever. See the world like others has seen. Be there and actually do something rather than just sit around and feel like a bunch of idiots. To be appreciated for something other than just telling speeches." Sonic shot his head towards Jet who was staring at Amy with a stoic expression. How did this kid know what Sonic couldn't even put into a sentence?

"How did you know all of this?" Sonic asked, dumbfounded.

"Because I felt the same way like you did once." Jet simply said, still with a stern expression.

"It is called-"

"Sonic!"

"M-Mina!" Mina Mongoose, the young princess of the kingdom of Song. She has been a friend of Sonic since they were young but poor young Mina had a crush on him and yet he did not. Sonic pushed her off of him and looked around. Jet has disappeared from his sight; Jet must still be nervous around girls.

"Sonic, I heard you are getting married?" The young purple haired mongoose said as she backed away. Sonic had now a view of the girl. She was wearing a light pink gown that had purple printed music notes that glittered in the light and her hands were gloved up to the mid arms, her purple curls bouncing whenever she talked. Sonic thought about what she just said and looked over at Amy, who was still flirting with Shadow but looking at Mina with glares.

"I'm not married yet." He clearly stated as he got her hand and kissed it. He heard music playing, finally since he wasn't really paying attention, and looked toward Mina.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered toward her. Now turning red, Mina nodded her head as Sonic pulled her in and started to lead.

Amy, who was looking over, was red as well. In fury. She looked over at Shadow with puppy eyes. He only smiled at her as he took her hand.

Sonic looked over and noticed something: Amy and Shadow dancing next to them. Shadow just smirked at him, trying to faze him but Sonic just smirked back and twirled Mina.

"Is there gonna be a fight, mother?" Koral asked, interrupting the story.

"Why don't we find out?" her mother simply stated.

"Shadow tried to do it as well as he twirled and hold onto the young duchess close. Sonic just smirked and danced elegantly with Mina.

"Oh Sonic, you lead so well." Mina said as she tried to look at his eyes and not her feet; she was never really too good at dancing.

"It is because I have such a beautiful partner," Sonic replied, peeking a glance from Amy. She seemed furious as the other princess blushed. Suddenly, Sonic felt someone pulling Mina. It was Amy. She practically threw Mina at Shadow as she took Sonic's hands and danced with him.

"My love, you should really be dancing those steps with me." Amy said as sweetly as she could. He smiled at her and took a glance at Mina who seemed to be frozen, looking at them with such sadness. Then Shadow came up and offered her something as he put his hand in front of her and she took it. He smiled at them, maybe Mina can finally forget about Sonic since things seemed to be better now.

They danced throughout the whole ball, having fun with their families and their friends. For the time being, Sonic had forgotten the emptiness in his heart.

After the ball, Sonic and Amy retired to Sonic's room.

"The ball was fantastic, wasn't it dear?" Amy said as she jumped onto the giant bed.

"Only because you were at my side." Sonic told her as he laid down next to her and kissed her cheek. They kept kissing as they went under the covers.

"Are you ready?" Sonic whispered to her and she nodded.

"Ready for what, mother?" asked the confused young girl. Her mother jumped, forgetting that she was telling this to her daughter.

"Oh, to sleep my daughter. Yes, to sleep." She tried to cover up from where she got too carried away.

"Why would he ask her that?" Still confused, Koral asked as she tilted her head.

"Oh, he… umm…just wanted to know. He didn't want to just leave her awake while he slept, that would be rude."

"Oh! Okay, I get it." Koral nodded and went back at getting comfortable.

"Umm…so, as they slept, Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. He smiled as he looked over at his sleeping fiancé. As he looked at her, he remembered when they fought and why they did. Then he remembered about Jet. Jet: that young bird knew so much, it felt like it was him. How can someone so young know so much about him? What was he going to tell him anyways?

'_It is called-'_He cursed under his breath. Why did Mina had to jump in between them? He raised his hand to his forehead and sighed. Maybe a nap will help him clear his mind and remember. The he got an idea, why not go to the Babylonian Kingdom himself? Not only will he get to see Jet, he will see his soon to be kingdom or even have time for him to think. He got comfortable to go to sleep. Yes, in the morning he will see that his visit shall be done.

Koral stared at her mother as her mother did the same. She sighed and got into bed.

"Tomorrow?" The purple child said with a smile.

"Tomorrow, dear." Her mother stood up and took the candle as she went to the door.

"Good night, my rose."

**{NMG! Sorry for the wait, I had writers' block for this story. I kind of still do so wait up for another update for like after New Year's…perhaps. While you wait, why don't you review or read my other stories! And don't you think I know you read this! Sure, you don't read this as much as my Just BFF's fic, but you still read! I see you fave/alert this, often! So, maybe a review this time (enter super smiley face here!) –Exclamation point- }**


	4. Chapter 4

"That was yummy today, mom." Koral said as she jumped into bed, her mother following behind.

"Thank you my dear. And here comes the treat." Her mother said as she sat down beside her.

"Now, where was I again?"

"When they were snuggling and they fell asleep." Koral said. Now remembering where she left off, the older hedgehog cleared her throat.

"Uhh…yes. The sleep. Well, let's see. Sonic woke up to the sweet scent of his fiancé. He looked over to her and noticed that she was still asleep. He got up and changed as he got ready to explain things to his father. He decided to tell him that Prince Jet left something and he was going to return it. He placed a kissed onto the forehead of his dear Amy and left to tell his father.

"Good morning, Young Prince." A maid said as she saw him in the hall way. She was a shy looking pink fox, very young compared to the other maids.

"Do you know where my father has been, Adelia?" Sonic asked. She nodded her head and was about to speak when another maid, much older than her, called her.

"Adelia, Prince Miles is requesting you." The older maid was heard.

"Right there, ma'am." She called out and then faced Sonic.

"Your father was eating breakfast and I believe is walking with your mother out at in the garden." The pink fox said before she excused herself and ran off to another room. Sonic walked to the garden, not wanting breakfast, to find his parents.

Sonic found them staring at some of the roses he made the gardeners plant for Amy.

"She sure is lucky."

"She will make a fine queen."

"Father? Mother?" Sonic said as the two royals turned around.

"Ah, son! Good to see you at this time. Where is Amy?" His father asked, taking a hold of his wife's hand.

"Still asleep. I came here to ask you something though." Sonic said.

"Go right ahead, dear." His mother said as she smiled at him.

"The Young Prince of Babylon Gardens left something here last night. I would like to return it to him and maybe strike up a conversation; he seemed very interesting as well." Sonic explained as he lied about some parts. His father gave an expression of deep thought while his mother giggled.

"Oh Gregory, let our boy go. Don't you need to give the Babylon king a letter anyways? You can give it to our son and then he could go for his thing and yours." Queen Aleena said. The King nodded and sighed.

"You may go. When you are about to leave, go to the Captain and ask him to give you the letter. Take a soldier with you." The King instructed.

"Take your brother Miles as well, he needs some fresh air." The Queen said. Sonic smiled and kissed his mother and bowed to his father before he took off.

Sonic decided to go to the captain first and asked for the letter.

"And zee King told you to azk me to give you zee letter?" The Captain said in his very thick French accent. He was a very noble looking coyote that seemed to have been through many battles. Sonic couldn't help but to be awestricken for some time. He was looking at Captain Antoine D'Colleté of the Guard Corps. They have protected the kingdom since the father of this captain founded the corps. And now before him was his son, the one that people call better than his father.

"Umm…yes. My father told me to give it to me since I am going there personally." Sonic explained even though his mind was still amazed.

"Alright theen, here eet iz. Will you need an ezcort there?" The young D'colleté asked as he gave the prince the letter. Sonic thought about it. He did wanted to go by himself but he doesn't know the route. He pondered some before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take 'im." It was Sonic's brother, Manic.

"Are you sure, young prince?" Captain Antoine asked.

"Yeah, man. You've taken me there so many times, I can do it sleepin!" Manic laughed as he patted his brother's back.

"Let's go, bro." Manic said before he went off to get some horses. Sonic thanked the captain and followed behind his brother.

"You should go get Tails while I'm setting up some horses. Ima get three big horses. Tails may be small but he's probably going to want to take that one chick." Manic said as he fed some horses some hay.

"Wait, what?" Sonic said, his brother going too fast for him.

"Ima maybe get some horses for you, me and Tails. Tails might want to take that little fox maid with us; she is the only one that he lets in with him. Go get Tails while I'm setting up the horses." Manic explained slowly to the blue hedgehog. Tails is the nickname for Miles due to his beautiful twin tails. Manic made up that nickname when he found out that Miles could use them to fly. Sonic sighed as he understood now and went over to the castle to get his younger brother. Once Sonic reached the room where his brother was, he reached for the doorknob. He was about to open the door when he heard children's laughter.

"Wow! You're really good at chess!"

"Thank you, young prince."

"I already told you, just call me Tails."

"But young pr-"

"Tails!"

"But I don't think I should…"

_Knock. Knock. _

Sonic was greeted by the young maid with a bow after she opened the door for him. He patted her head as she stood up and stayed by the door.

"Miles, I am going to the Kingdom of Babylon and mother asked me to take you. The horses are ready and we should go at once." Sonic told his brother. Miles looked down to his feet and shuffled some in shyness.

"You may bring the young Adelia." Sonic told Miles as he headed to the door. Sonic couldn't see it but he could feel the smile that emerged on not only his brother but also the maid.

"Come now, Adelia." Tails said as he walked behind Sonic.

"Yes young pri-…I mean Tails." The maid said as she followed silently behind the two royals. As the three walk down the halls to get to the horses stables, the princes stood tall and the young maid lowered her head a little knowing the status levels. Sonic snickered to himself some as he thought while the other maids lowered their heads at them as well. He looked behind him as he saw the young maid Adelia walking with her head low, probably since they started walking. All these people are the same as him, then why do they have to do many things different than him? Just because of their statuses? It can't be all that different that they need to change who they are. Tails was just playing with the young maid as if they were just the same. That's what Sonic liked the youth, they don't care of the status level, the color, the money, or anything. As long as they have fun, they are the same.

"Sonic!" Sonic turned around when he heard his name being called and saw Amy walking towards him, lifting up her dress as it dragged behind her. Light blue, the light blue silk glittered as she walked. Sonic was entranced by her beauty but she seemed a bit agitated.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked as she finally catches up to them.

"I'm sorry my love but I was sent by my father to a mission. It will not take too long, so please wait for me for my return." Sonic explained as he moved her bangs from her face.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Amy pouted as she crossed her arms. Sonic sighed and smirked, she did look cute when she was mad.

"How can she look cute when she's mad?" Koral interrupted with her question. Her mother sighed as she thought of an explanation.

"Well…when you're in love, things always look cute when your love does something." The mother explained, getting a tilted head and a confused expression from her daughter. The mother sighed as she smiled to herself.

"You'll understand when you're older. Now, let's see… ah, yes.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Amy pouted as she crossed her arms. Sonic sighed and smirked, she did look cute when she was mad.

"You looked so peaceful my dear, I didn't want to disturb your beauty." Sonic explained in his usual manner. A "yuck" was heard from behind the two and a giggle as well.

"I bet that was Miles, right mom." Koral interrupted again. Her mother nodded as she continued the story.

"Can't I go?" Amy said as she pleaded with her eyes. Sonic sighed at her; he knows she hates going to places without a carriage and he just doesn't want all that.

"It won't take long dear. Plus, it is princely duties." Sonic told her as he reached for her hand. She moved her hands behind her as she looked away.

"Don't take your time." She looked away and partially eyed the young maid. Sonic kissed her forehead as he walked away. He heard Amy huff as she walked back to wherever she came from, probably going to complain to his sister.

They reached they stables and climbed on. They went through a back entrance since they will be bothered by the villagers. Because they were royals, whenever they walk through the kingdom their people will thank them and, if they had enough confidence, ask for money. The royals really didn't like it when they asked for money, even Sonic, since they don't carry money with them all the time. And they weren't poor; they had enough money to live on. Why don't they be happy?

"But then why do the kings have so much money?" Koral interrupted once again, she seemed to be in an asking mood.

"That's a good question, dear. Many say that the more money the royals have, the more money is given to the village to help the people. Some say it's just greed. Either way, not everyone knows the truth." Her mother explained. The little purple hedgehog just nodded.

"So, Sonic and his brothers, with the young maid, were off. They followed the trails that were already on the road behind the castle. It wasn't until sometime until the castle looked somewhat smaller.

"So, did you bring what Jet left?" Manic said as he made his horse walk besides Sonic's. Manic had a beautiful brown horse with white spots all over and its mane. Sonic was an all brown horse, a dark brown like dark chocolate. Miles was riding a light brown horse with Adelia as they conversed about something.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to him about…something." Was all that Sonic said.

"Really? You knew that dad would ask you what's up with that. Clever bro, clever." Manic responded with a smile.

"I guess." Sonic said as he inspected the letter that the commander gave him.

"What do you think father wrote for the Babylon King?" Sonic said as he examined it.

"Why don't we ask the little pink foxy over there?" Manic said as he pointed at Adelia who was giggling at something Miles had said.

"Yo, Tails. Come here for a sec." Manic called the younger one over. Tails looked over and made his horse trot over them.

"What happened?" Miles said, being one of the few times that he wasn't shy.

"We need to find out what is in this letter without breaking the seal," Manic said as he showed the royal seal in red wax. _(A/N: make up the seal…I have no imagination for it whatsoever. If you have an idea, tell me.)_

"Why me?" Miles asked.

"Not you. Her." Manic pointed at the young maid with his eyes. That made her hide behind Miles a little as she got a little intimidated.

"Why her?" Miles defended her.

"Chill little bro. I know she was there when dad when he wrote the letter, that's why. Plus, I know the older nosy maids probably talk loud as they eat or are getting ready for bed." Manic smiled over to them. Sonic was intrigued at how much Manic knew about the maids. He didn't know much about their outside actually, just that they did the work and greeted them at all times.

"Umm…Well…" the maid started, still a bit nervous. She looked back and looked from prince to prince to prince.

"It'll be okay. We won't tell father about anything." Manic said to assure her that her job, house, and everything that she owns isn't in danger.

"I heard…that my King, your father, was trying to negotiate with the King of Babylon. I don't know much of the details, I just know that the King of Babylon didn't agree and my King was somewhat annoyed. I heard he is still trying to convince the King of Babylon and even knew what would change his mind. But other than that, I don't know anything else." The maid said as she looked straight into Sonic's eyes. It gave him shivers, her chocolate glazed eyes were staring not at him but at his thoughts. Does she think that Sonic doesn't believe her? Probably.

"The ol' man is hiding something I see." Manic said, keeping his eyes ahead at the road, they were about to enter a forest soon.

"It is probably for the better good for the Babylonians." Sonic said, sure that it wasn't bad. He looked back to Tails and the maid, who were looking at each other with an uneasy expression.

"Stay together guys." Manic was heard saying. Sonic barely noticed the forest and thought he saw Manic smile.

"Smile? Why would he smile?" Koral asked, very confused by the situation.

"You'll see my dear. Sonic, his brothers and the maid had not entered the forest in caution. There were many trees and plants all around, the little birds chirping in the trees and little things scurrying on the ground. All this peacefulness confused Sonic; his brother just told them to be careful.

As Sonic had these thoughts, he thought he heard a rustle. He looked around but he saw nothing. He looked ahead, making look like of he was uninterested. Then he heard something again, this time it was up in the tree. It made an odd sound, a sound he had never heard. He looked up and hold onto the horse tight but brings his legs close and out of the foot rails _(A/N: you know, those things where you put your feet in when you're on a horse. I don't really know what they are called). _

Out of nowhere, he saw a black blur come out and did a somersault on top of Manic's horse, around the neck of the big animal. The blur landed on the ground, crouching down and looking from prince to prince. The blur was now visible; it was a Mobian with a dark robe on top that hid the head and the rest of the body, the only thing visible was the clear blue eyes and its purple hands.

"Oh. Manic, I didn't see you there." The robed Mobian said, barely noticing the green Prince. Sonic takes defensive stances just in case the Mobian is bluffing and tries to rob them. He never notices the Mobian, much bigger than the first one and also robed, behind him.

"S-Sonic." Tails stuttered which made Sonic turn. He now noticed the other figure. Sonic stumbled off the horse and got onto a battle stance. The figure has much bigger than the other one, but he was also robed, had blue eyes with odd feathers or fur that was black and yellow around the eyes, this person had yellow gloves on though instead of bear like the other Mobian.

"Yo, chill bro. They cool." Manic said as he got down of the horse and held onto Sonic's shoulder. Sonic turned around with a confused face.

"How can you trust these people?" Sonic asked.

"I just do." Manic simply replied.

"We thought you would have something on you but I guess not." The first robed person said as it patted the horse.

"Haha. Yeah. Sorry bout that. Ya know…" Manic looked around through his vest and took out a small bag.

"Here. Something is something." He threw the bag to the figure who caught it.

"Thanks Manic. We appreciate it." The figure said. Sonic looked at the figure and then the big one that was behind him.

"Pretty horses." He barely noticed that the big one was carrying something on his hands. It was like a metal thing with odd looking shapes and figures carved on it. But what really caught Sonic's attention was the rocks it had.

"So where is he?" Manic asked. Sonic turned at stared at him in confusion.

"He?" The big figure asked.

"Our leader." The first figure explained.

"Oh, boss!" The big figure said while the other sighed.

"Yeah. Your boss, where is he?" Manic asked again.

"He had to do somethings." The first figure said, hiding something as he looked at Sonic and Tails.

"Oh. You should go off now. Things to do." Manic said as he got back onto his horse.

"See you, Manic. Prince." The first figure said as it lowered its head. The bigger figure did the same and then they both disappeared into the trees. Sonic was amazed how fast they moved, especially the bigger one, and how silent they became.

After some time of them being gone, Sonic spoke.

"Who were they?" He sounded a bit mad.

"Just friends." Manic replied.

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you give them the gold coins?" Sonic asked.

"They needed it." Manic replied.

"They were probably lying, those rogues." Sonic said, furious at his brother. Manic just shook his head as he stared at Sonic and then smiled at Miles and the young maid.

"Let's go. We have things to do." Manic said as he started to make his horse walk forward.

"What next mother?" Koral asked since her mother stopped.

"That's it for tonight, sweetie."

"Awww. But mother, it's so early."

"I have to go with your aunt in the morning into town. I have to get up early." Her mother explained.

"But mother." The young one whined.

"That is enough for tonight. I shouldn't have given you that extra piece of pie, it made you jumpy. That's probably why you kept interrupting me today." Her mother said. Young Koral huffed but got into bed.

"Good night mother." Koral said, pouting under the covers. Her mother sighed and picked up the candle.

"Good night, my rose."

**{Sorry for the long wait my darling but I wanted this chapter to come put like I wanted. I actually wanted this to be a short chapter but for some off reason it came out this long! (This is long for me to write, okay) Thanks to all who added this as fave/alert. Maybe you guys can also leave a review? :D come on, you know you want to. ;D }**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where did we left off last time, sweetie?"

"Sonic was going to go into Babylon Gardens after Manic's friends left," Koral said with excitement as she jumped into bed.

"Oh, yes. Let's see, as the royal siblings went into the kingdom, they immediately saw a difference between their kingdom and this kingdom. Sonic looked around as he rode around on his horse, following Manic and being followed by Tails and the little maid Adelia. The houses were small and dirty, and almost falling apart. No pavement on the floor, just dirt. The people they saw were glaring at them or hiding, little children running towards their houses; all were in rags and full of dirt. Sonic saw a mother call for her child as she gave 7 other children a tiny piece of bread, eating it very slowly as if they were savoring the taste. The 8th child came up, a young bird like the rest of the villagers, shirtless, covered with what looks like really dark dirt and a miner's hat. He looked like around Tails age and was very skinny, as if you touch him, he will break. His mother gave him a piece of bread and as he ate it, the little brother and sisters watched him with big eyes. The older brother threw the piece of bread to them and they all attacked each other. The brother started to walk away and then finally noticed the royals. He gave them the deepest, angriest glare anyone has given Sonic as he stared at him eyes. Sonic was looking at his eyes, but not only that but his soul. Sonic didn't know what he was feeling, but it gave him chills, and some anger. Why is this peasant angry at him? Is he jealous at the wealth?

Suddenly, the horse stopped and made Sonic jerk. One of the little brother of the older brother had walked towards Manic. He was very small, and very frail looking. The ripped up shirt he was wearing looked more like a dress on him, and was full of dirt and had spots of unrecognizable stains. He stared up at Manic with big bulging eyes due to his skinny body.

"Sir, do you have anything to eat?" the little boy said.

"Sure, little bud-" Manic was saying while taking out something from his pouch when he was interrupted by the older brother.

"Sail! Get away from him!" The older brother said as he grabbed his little brother.

"But…" the little brother started.

"No buts! Get back into the house!" The older brother said. Sail ran into the little so called house as the big brother stood staring at Manic.

"Chill, bro. You don't have to act tough. I was just going to give the little guy a piece of cheese." Manic said as he took out a piece of cheese like he said.

"I'm a miner. I don't act tough, I am tough! We don't need your fancy charity." The older brother said as he glared at Manic. Sonic looked back and saw that Tails was feeling intimidated by the bird but was trying to act tough for Adelia.

"But you're little brother sure does look hungry, don't you think?" Manic asked, trying to hand him the cheese but the brother moved his hand away.

"We are all hungry but we can survive." He responded.

"Your brother looks like he might get sick." Manic informed.

"He has to get tough. In less than a year, he will be joining me in the mines. Things will be tougher there, he has to get used to it." The older brother kept glaring at him.

"But he's just a kid." Tails finally had gotten courage.

"I'm just a kid." The older brother said.

Everything got quiet as everyone stared at each other. Many of the villagers have peered out of their so called houses and have been listening to the gossip.

"Hey, if he won't take it, I will," an older looking falcon said as he slowly walked towards the royals.

"We had our eye on it first!" A chubby chicken said as her trail of children trailed behind her.

"Ty!" The mother from before has come and gone next to the kid. She looked at the royals and then at the kid.

"I have heard enough of this." She hissed at him. "If you don't want it, at least take it for your sisters. They need to look better if we want them to get married soon." Sonic looked over to the house and saw 2 young girls, also no bigger than Tails. Sonic couldn't believe it. These poor girls to be married soon? How can it be? He knew about early marriage, but really at that age?

Sonic looked over to the commotion again. Manic had begun reaching his hand over to Ty, the older brother, to give him the cheese. Ty hesitated and for some odd reason angered Sonic. Why isn't this villager taking food from them? They are royals. They should be grateful, in joy that they are handed food from them. These people don't know appreciation, no respect.

Ty was about to reach for it, then hesitated. Many grumbles were heard from villagers nearby. This was getting Sonic agitated. He rode up next to Manic and stared at Ty.

"Take it. And be grateful that Royals are giving you special treatment." Sonic said to Ty. Ty glared at him but his mother nudged him. After of staring back at his mother, Ty took the cheese and stepped back from them.

"Wasn't that hard, right bro?" Manic said and smiled at Ty, who just glared at him. Ty's mother smiled at them, bowed to them, and then forcefully took Ty into the house as he kept glaring at them. Sonic was relieved that this was over until he looked in front of him. Many villagers now outside, awaiting for a present of their own.

"Please go back to whatever you were doing. We have no more food, so don't await anything." Sonic said, annoyed that one little thing will cause so much. Many of the villagers glared, others shuddered a little. Sonic started to ride his horse for some feet. How can these people beg? His people don't beg when he sees them. He rarely does, but they still don't beg. After his little side tracking, Sonic notices that he doesn't hear the other horses' steps. He stopped the horse and looked around. Manic was giving some of the villagers some money, equally giving it to them while Tails gave kids some crackers and Adelia giving girls hairpins and other small accessories she had.

Sonic growled. This is taking up some time. The greedy villagers are taking too much time and too much attention. How could they have the nerve of being this needy? Don't they know that they are busy?

Sonic coughed loudly. Manic looked up to him after he had given a young girl a gold coin.

"Chill, we're going. Let's go Tails." Manic said as he started to trot towards Sonic. Tails followed. After looking back at the rest of the villagers, Manic, Tails, and Adelia smiled at each other.

"Hurry, we mustn't lag." Sonic said as he made his horse jog away, making his brothers follow.

"Mother, why is Sonic being really mean? I mean, it's not the villagers fault that they need food and are kinda cranky because of that, right?" Koral asked. Her mother thought about it for a while and then answered,

"Well, don't forget that Sonic was born in the castle with royalty and doesn't think the way the villagers do."

"But what about Manic and Tails? They wanted to help and they were also raised in the castle."

"That is true, but different people have different kind of ways to think. Perhaps Sonic thinks a different way that his brothers do." Koral's mother explained.

"Now, where was I? Well the brothers finally arrived to the castle. Sonic looked around as the gates opened. There were many guards in the front protecting the castle. They had very thick armor and many weapons by their sides.

Their armor looked very heavy and many of it was rusty as well.

'How will the castle be protected with that kind of armor,' Sonic thought as he looked at the guards through the corner of his eye as his horse passed them by.

Keeping his head up, Sonic looked forward to castle as his horse stopped. It was some guards that stood in their way. They looked just like the ones they have just passed but much bulkier and big.

"My lords, please step off your horse so we take them to the stables. The way we must head to enter the castle is narrow and will not let the horses to pass." One of the guards told them.

The royals got off of their horses and handed them to a caretaker that was called to them. The caretaker was a pink pigeon that had dirty clothes filled with hay and spots that were better left off be caused by an unknown mess.

She took the three horses off to some stables that were seen from a distance in a vast plain that had no plantation, just dirt.

Sonic finally looked around and noticed that everything was filled with dirt. No green was seen, unless you count the growing weeds that pop out in small bunches around the wall.

The guards slowly escorted the royals through a tiny trail of dirt through another pair of small gates. Once past the gates, the trial started to get muddy and Sonic started to tense up.

The trail was surrounded by water, brown water. Gas bubbles would reach the top and pop making a 'blop' sound. And that is all it was. No vegetation, no sign of creatures, no sign of anything other than the water and gas bubbles.

"Um…what is that?" Manic finally had the guts to ask. He gulped as he waited for a response.

"It is better if you didn't know, my lord" one of the guards responded. Tails started to gulp as well as Adelia hold onto him close.

Sonic just walked in the back, looking at how the water just surrounded them. The dark, brown water with probably a dangerous gas emitting from it was all around him. He made sure he walked exactly in the middle of the path so he couldn't fall into it. If he did and didn't drown, he was sure whatever the gas was could kill him and if it wasn't that either, the dirty black water would make him sick.

The group finally reached the castle entrance.

The castle was pretty big in size but not as big as the royals' own castle. It was white with red bricks rimming the top of the castle towers and roof. The paint of the castle was chipping off and there were servants cleaning up the fallen paint. The ground was back to being the dirt waste land that it was. There aren't any weeds this time, and there are some few little patches of tiny flowers scattered around. Even with the little patches of flowers, it still looked barren since there were no trees or even rocks to fill in the gaps.

Up on the lookout towers, more guards are seen looking down at the royals. This time, the guards did not have the heavy armor the other guards did but instead wore a helmet with chain mail around their bodies. By their side, the guards had bows and arrows on their back in a bag. Each had only 5 arrows and the bows looked in bad condition; one more stretch and the bow could break.

Sonic snickered. Why is this castle in terrible condition? The royals of Babylon might have stubborn and lazy servants. They should really change the work in here. Sonic couldn't help but think that.

A chamber door was now in front of them, opening ever so slowly. It was made out of wood with metal aligning the ends. There was no knob or anything to pull open the door. Sonic tried to get a better look and noticed that two more guards were opening it from the inside.

As they walked in the castle, Sonic noticed the inside was dark. The walls were just plain white walls and the only source of light were the candles that were set up on tables all around and the little small circle windows that were near up the ceiling. The ceiling was about 3 of the big guards in height and 5 of th3 guards wide. Sonic wondered why the ceilings were so high up. Perhaps it was protection from all of the greedy peasants that were outside.

After a bit more walking in the dark hallways, the royals and the guards finally reached the King's hall. Once the guards opened another chamber door, hall was exposed. It was as dark as the hallway. There were many candles and small circle windows but just a bit bigger than the ones in the hall. The walls were covered by red satin and white pillars surrounding the red carpet that lead to some steps and finally 3 chairs. The chairs were covered in satin as well; one was red, another pink, and the last one was green. All of the satin covered chairs had a gold lining around the edges. The only thing that didn't seem so good about the whole room was that the satin was filled with holes and were torn around the edges just like the satin covering the walls.

In the chair with the red satin, there sat the King of Babylon, grinning towards the royals. The guards stepped away from the royals and the guards moved next to the King, one in each side. Sonic moved in front of his brothers and looked at the King with a smile.

"Hello My Lord, I hope I didn't intrude," Sonic said as he stood in front of the King.

"No, no! It is an honor to have you here, prince." The King said as he sat straight up on his chair.

"Why thank you. Now, down to the reason why I came here; where is your son, Prince Jet?"

**{{ hello my kitties. **

**This has been a very long wait hasn't it? **

**I have to say that I am truly sorry for making you wait so long. **

**I will be updating every week now, so don't worry about long waits. **

**If you want to be updated, please follow my twitter**

** PiikachuFoo**

**I think that is all for now. Enjoy and I shall see you all next week. }}**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Just to let you know, the characters of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise belongs to Sega and not me.**_

"It was funny how you fell asleep as you were reading to me, mommy." Koral giggled as she got into her bed.

"You were falling asleep as well, little one." The dear mother chuckled as well. "Now, where did I left off?"

"Hello My Lord, I hope I didn't intrude," Sonic said as he stood in front of the King.

"No, no! It is an honor to have you here, prince." The King said as he sat straight up on his chair.

"Why thank you. Now, down to the reason why I came here." Sonic stared at the King, sternly. He was still pondering at Jet's remark; he thought about it so much that it angers him at the mere thought of it.

'_Not wanting to stay at the castle or palace or whatever. See the world like others has seen. Be there and actually do something rather than just sit around and feel like a bunch of idiots. To be appreciated for something other than just telling speeches.' _ What did that all meant? The blue hedgehog started to become frustrated as he smiled at the King Glide.

"Your son, is he around?" Sonic finally asked, his blood boiling, his fangs trying to have a peek of the outside world.

"My son? No, he went out for some important business around noon. He should be back by tonight. If not, early morning." The King explained.

"Upon finding these news that my brother had wanted to know, he shall await for your son. If that is alright with you King; to be your guests overnight here?" Manic asked, seeing that his brother had some problems arising within him.

"Of course! Your family is always welcome here." The King responded with such joy.

Manic bowed his head lightly and smiled, "Good. We also came for a little business my father wanted to discuss with you. He sent me as a representative. My brother's and the maid tagged along to get some fresh air."

"Business? Well, I wonder what your father wants. But none of that now, first take a rest. You must be tired from your journey here. After the rest, please join us for dinner at the dining hall. We will have a special feast with our brethren royals here with us." King Glade motioned to the maids and butlers to arrange the rooms and to tell the cook about the special feast.

"Thank you, your majesty." Manic bowed his head, Tails followed by nodding slightly while Adelia bowed fully being a maid. Sonic was a little late, still caught up with his own thoughts. When he saw his brothers walking away, Sonic bowed quickly and followed the younger ones to their rooms.

The King was now left by himself. He placed his hand upon his chin as he stared at the doors where the hedgehog had left.

"That boy…What does he want with my child?"

The maids showed the others to their rooms. Two rooms were given to them. One of them had two small beds and another had one Queen sized bed. They were very simple white rooms with one window overlooking the barren garden, draped with white silk curtains. Other than that, it was just the beds with their white covers and blankets.

"Not like back home, but I guess I can deal with this for one night." Sonic groaned once he knew the maids had left. They were all in the big room with the Queen sized bed. Sonic had laid down on the bed as Tails sat down on one side, Adelia standing beside him and Manic staring out the window.

"So, how are we going to split the rooms?" Manic asked, staring out the window, holding the message his father had given to them.

"Being the oldest, I shall take this room by myself. I have many things to think about and I do not need any such annoyances around." Sonic explained. Tails and Adelia stiffened as they heard that, was he talking about them? Manic frowned a little but then chuckled.

"Good ol' Sonic I see. Well, the two youngins can't be all by themselves in the small room, so I guess I volunteer as their guardian in the room." Manic grinned at the two foxes.

"But your highness, there is only two beds in the other room." Adelia explained, lowering her gaze a little at Manic. Sonic stared at her actions and then looked away.

"It's alright, foxy. I'm used of not sleeping on the bed. I can sleep anywhere and I'll be alright; the floor will get some lovin' tonight." Manic walked over to the young maid and patted her head. Even though she barely knew what he was saying, she smiled at him knowing that he was saying something nice.

"If you are now done with explaining all of this, I would like to get some privacy. I have to think about some things before the young prince comes by." Sonic said sternly to the others.

"B-brother?" Tails had finally spoken up, looking at his brother.

"Yes? What is it, Miles?" Sonic asked, wondering what the young one wanted to say. Could he be wondering why his actions have been different? Or perhaps he has sensed something else from his brother? Did he wonder why he was such in a hurry and didn't want to help the people back when they entered the kingdom? Perhaps he wanted to go help them again.

"Why do you want to go and meet Jet?" What a simple question he fox asked.

"You sound as if you are very familiar with the prince of this kingdom, Miles." Sonic commented, averting the big, cerulean eyes that flashed before him.

"Jet came and played with us when father had that ball with the other kingdoms. He played with me and Adelia. He told us many stories about an adventurer he knew." Miles explained. For some reason, a specific word echoed through Sonic's ears. He stood up slowly and stared at his brother.

"Adventurer?" The azure prince asked. The more he thought about it, the more it echoed through his ears. _Adventurer. _Does this have a connection with Jet and his sayings?

"Yeah. An adventurer that would help out the poor people. He would have his friends by his side and they made sure nothing bad happened to the people and that they always had at least something to eat. They would steal some money from the greedy, rich people and give them to the people that need it. When it wasn't money or food, they made sure that no injustice would be brought to the people. The adventurer would also teach the people and kids of the poor kingdom to defend themselves from anyone who was mean." Tails explained with glee. It has seem that the story really touched the child and interested his older brother. Manic was leaned on a wall, smirking as he heard the story.

'Could this have a connection to what Jet has told me? Could it be…?' Sonic thought to himself until he was interrupted by his brother.

"Yup, that's Jet for you. Always proud of his adventurer friend." Manic commented, still smirking.

"Wait…you mean this story is real?" Tails asked, his gleeful face shining.

"Of course it's real. Remember those two that we saw near the entrance? That were some of the friends of the adventurer."

"Really?" Tails and Adelia said in unison. They both looked at each other and then blushed, shyly as they noticed what they have done.

"Haha, really little dudes. They really are adventurers."

_Adventurers. Adventurers. Adventurers. _The word kept echoing, pounding, resonating in his head. _Adventurers. _Could this all connect? This couldn't be the answer. Could it?

A knock was then heard the door. Everyone turned except Sonic, which the sound stopped his thoughts.

"Come in," Sonic said annoyed. A shy, young koala maid came in, head bowed and eyes averting their gaze. That whole act again, it annoyed Sonic to the core.

"The feast will begin soon. I am here to escort you to the dining hall, your highnesses." The maid explained.

"Well, no need to delay. Let's go." Manic replied happily. The two foxes nodded and Sonic was lost in his own thoughts again. _Adventurer. _The word resonated in his soul. This word has a connection to Jet but how did it connect to himself? Why is it so important for him? Why does it need to be important to him?

"-nic? Sonic? Yo, bro! Let's go. The Feast is ready, man." Manic called out to his. Sonic simply looked up at him and stood up.

Everyone stared as the oldest brother walked. The maid noticed him approaching her and she bowed even more before walking.

"This way, your majesty." The maid walked them through the halls, Sonic at front as the others followed. Sonic had his nose up high, his gaze at front but didn't seem as his eyes see.

'What could be wrong with him?' Manic thought, shaking his head at his distraught brother.

"And…?" Koral asked, almost getting up from her bed.

"And the rest is for tomorrow." Her mother said, as she placed Koral back in bed.

"But did Sonic see Jet? What did they eat? What was the business the King sent?" Koral asked, her little mind filled with endless questions.

"That will be all for tomorrow, my dear. Now, rest." Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"But…"

"No buts. Goodnight." She said as she walked to the door.

"Goodnight." Koral was finally defeated for the night.

**{{Sorry for the long wait. I will be updating every week again. This is one of the toughest stories for me because its actually serious compared to my other fanfictions so please bear with me. **

**If you think I am taking too long on updating or you want to help me out a little, please review or bug me on my tumblr account which is**

** .com**

**I shall await your reviews and I shall see you all on next week's update. **


End file.
